


Little Boss's Dancer

by HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel



Category: Dragons - Fandom, Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Double Penetration, Dragons, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of incest, Mpreg, Prostitution, Sex, Smut, ambiguous genitalia, anthropomorphic dragons, anthropomorphic lizards, furry/scaly, lots of swearing, mentions of paedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel/pseuds/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel
Summary: As the Mafia bosses son, you have a good grip on money, and you like to spend it on things that bring you pleasure.So, what should happen when you visit a strip club and get a private show from the best-looking stripper there and you notice that this club is more than a club, but a brothel that doesn't pay its employees well for a six-day week?
Relationships: Flamin' Fro/Little Boss, Fro/Leo, Frosarris Ambers/Leonardo Russo, Mafia Boss's son/Stripper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Rainbow Strip

“Enjoy your night, Little Boss,” called our escort Brando, waving his bejewelled black scaled hand at us. He drove off in his black Mercedes S-Class.

I looked from Franco and Flavio to the sign above the door of the building. _Rainbow Strip_ flickered in neon, rainbow colours, running from red, into yellow, and so on until blue ran into violet.

It was one of the few weeks that my father wasn’t busy with the ‘family business’, and so, I saw fit that my friends and I should take some time away from Mafia business, and to spend some time ‘taking care’ of ourselves in the only gay strip club on our side of the city.

“You ready to see some nice dragon dick, Leonardo?” Teased Franco, elbowing me.

“You make it sound like I’m a virgin, Franco. Unless you said my name by accident and not your own,” I replied with a smirk. Smoke drifted out of Franco’s green nostrils as he scowled. “And don’t fucking call me that; you know Padre is the only one who does that.”

“C’mon guys!” Whined Flavio. He had insisted on wearing a pink crop top, fishnet booty shorts and thigh-high rainbow socks, none of which matched each other or his white fur. Perhaps that was his plan; to be such an eyesore that other bulls would have to see him nude to look at him comfortably. “Let’s just get inside already.”

I chuckled. “You mean you just want other bulls to be inside _you_ already.”

Franco laughed, Flavio just smiled. “That’s the plan.” He sashayed his way up to the beefy bodyguard, practically rubbing him up already.

I shook my head and joined him by the door. It was still pretty early; the club had only been open for about half an hour, so the enormous crowd had yet to arrive, or they already had. The autumn air was chilly, and I was ready to be warmed by more than the heating in the club.

“We have a booth booked. For Leo Russo?” I inform him.

The bodyguard paused for a second, looking above me. “Yeah, go on ahead.” He stepped aside, letting us pass.

Flavio grinned at the guard and walked on through, pushing open the heavy solid wood door. Immediately the smell of booze and sweat, and the sound of loud thumping club music hit me. I cleared my throat, pushing up through the crowd of dragons and drakes at the back. It was dark, with only the white lights on the dancers and random flashing coloured lights to brighten the place up.

Franco brushed his wing against me; he was already eyeing the strippers, one on each round stage-table and a handful on the main stage at the very front, each being watched by dozens of dragons, either wolf-whistling or giving the dancer a command or simply watching on as he grew hard.

“What do you think, Little Boss,” he said over the music. “Ready to have a few of them dance for us at _our_ booth?” A devilish grin grew on his face.

I chuckled. “I’ll find the booth, you get some drinks for us.” walking away, I headed for the blue velvet curtains off to the back. There were a few steps up the five booths, I could hear jeering from the nearest one to the bar, so I poked my head into the second one.

Inside, it was brightly lit compared to the rest of the club and looked completely spotless—though I doubted it was that way less than twenty-four hours ago. A black polished stage sat in the middle of the booth, with a pole in the centre and stairs up at the back, where I was standing, so dancers would climb up easily… well, easier than they would without the stairs. Just below the top of the stage was a shelf of sorts—probably for patrons’ drinks. Surrounding the black stage was a white leather couch. A card sat on the circular stage, leaning against the aluminium pole. _Russo_ printed on it in a red cursive font.

I smirked and held the curtain back, tying it up so I could signal Flavio and Franco over. I sat on the white leather couch, almost in the middle, but not quite; not yet. I saw Franco emerge from the crowd.

“A waiter will be down with us in a sec. But you’ve gotta see those bartenders!” He sat down beside me with a sigh.

“Why?”

“They wear the tightest jockstraps, Leo! And the cutest butler crop tops! Might as well pay one to dance here as well as a stripper.”

I chuckled. “And cum as quickly as possible? Nah. Let’s try drag out this night as much as possible.” I leaned back into the leather, loosening my tie.

“Do you think Flavio’s going to join them on stage?” I joked.

Franco barked a laugh. “It wouldn’t surprise me. Might even end up seeing him being fucked by one of the dancers on stage.”

“Might as well throw some money at him then.”

Franco snorted and shook his head, loosening his own tie.

“Good-evening, gentlemen,” greeted a skinny server. Much like Franco had said, he was in a stripper’s cropped and jockstrap—it went well with his pale yellow scales. He placed a mojito, bottle of beer and a tequila sunrise on the stage for us to sort out.

“Do you have any specific dancers booked for the night?” He asked, looking out at the main stage as three new dancers came on.

“Eh... no, it’s our first time. Any recommendations?” I asked the waiter.

“Or can we book _you_?” Franco teased, grabbing the waiter’s ass.

He giggled, scanning Franco over. “I’m afraid the boss has made it quite clear that I need to stay at the bar, but Flamin’ Fro is a _superb_ dancer, as is Diamond—both worthy of making you hard _quickly_.”

“And how would we get them here to the booth?” I asked.

“They same way you get every dancer to give you a show; tip ‘em. Tip him the same amount as you paid for the booth and he’ll follow you back here. Tip him more, he’ll bring you backstage for a more _personal_ show, just for the tipper.”

“I like the sound of that one,” Franco grinned. He bit his lip at the waiter. “Thanks, doll.”

“No problem, Babes! Enjoy yourselves!” He sashayed away to another patron.

Franco picked up his beer and took a sip. He turned to me. “Well?”

“I’m gonna watch from here for a bit. When I see someone who interests me, I’ll tip him.” I took a sip of my mojito.

Franco nodded. “Just out of interest; how much is a booth?”

“Eighty.”

“That all?”

I nodded. “A little more than the entry fee. I suppose tips bring in most of the money.”

Franco nodded and looked to the stage. He smirked. “Looks like they have their own Flavio,” he remarked. He was looking at the skinny furdrake twerking on one of the stage-tables. A pair of faux leather booty shots and crop top hugged his body, while a circle a dozen dragons drooled over him.

“And I’m gonna tip him _good_.” He walked off, leaving me in the booth.

I watched the dragons and drakes on the main stage, each wearing an outfit of either a leather harness or a lacey brassiere, and a corresponding thong; making all their bulges prominent.

Except for one. One of the new ones that came onto the stage. A cobalt drake with pale blue underbelly in a black lacey brassiere and thong with a VIP pass around his neck. He had a noticeable four-pack, nice pecs and firm arms, with shoulder-length hair tied up in a bun. But there was no sign of a bulge, not even a small one.

I eyed him carefully, focusing on his crotch. There was _something_ there, but there wasn’t much.

_Trans?_

_No, there is_ something _, but it’s a little too high..._

_A vent?_

I bit my lip and rose to my feet. I glanced at the card on the table, keeping it facing the curtain and releasing the curtain from its spot.

I drew in a sharp breath and walked over to the blue drake. He was the nearest of all the dragons on stage, tucked right to the side.

“C’mon! Twerk for us, Fro!” Called one bull in front of him. The blue drake smirked and turned around, gripping onto his pole, lifting his tail and twerking his ass for his audience—I couldn’t help but imagine my dick in between those cheeks as he teased me, or maybe even riding me.

“Flamin’ Fro! Flamin’ Fro! Flamin’ Fro!” The crowd chanted.

A hand reached up from the front of the crowd and tucked a few notes into his thong.

I joined the group in front of him as he turned around, his teeth dug at his lip as he eyed his audience, swaying his hips to the beat of the music, his hands on the pole, with one above him, stretching his front for us.

He slid down the pole, squatting in front of us, giving me an excellent view; there was a vent alright. A vent for a cock I could only imagine.

I reached into my wallet, pulling out some of what I had—considering I had a few grand in there, a private show with him was within sight. I nudged my way to the front, glancing at the money in my hand—one fifty, two twenties and a ten; the smallest notes in my wallet. Folding the money, I slid it under the front of his thong.

“Someone’s sure of what he wants,” Flamin’ Fro remarked with a chuckle. He stood up and gestured to the rest of his audience to move back a little. “Lead the way, Daddy-o.” He landed on the ground beside me. He was a few inches taller than me and seeing that bra up close wasn’t helping my throbbing dick—which I had only now realized was growing.

My cheeks flushed, and I walked back towards our booth, Flamin’ Fro on my tail. I heard a few disappointed groans from his audience as we walked off.

When we reached the velvet curtain, I pulled it aside, only to see the flamboyant dancer that Franco was eyeing, grinding on Franco. I sighed.

Flamin’ Fro tapped my shoulder. In his hand, he held the small wad of cash. “Did your server tell you the rule?”

“What?”

“The tipping rule, when you have a booth?”

“Oh, yeah, he told us.”

“And seeing as your buddy is busy with Teej, I could take you backstage?”

I swallowed hard, trying to contain myself. “Sure. I don’t like sharing anyways.”

He chuckled and lifted the pass off his chest and placed it over my head. “Here. Follow me, Daddy-o.” He turned around and waved at me to follow him.

And I did. First, Flamin’ Fro stopped by the bar.

“Give me a box of beer, would ya, Rurvid?” he asked, leaning on the bar. The bartender bent down and lifted a six-pack of lager and placed it on the bar. “Thanks.”

It confused me why he was bringing alcohol ‘backstage’ but I figured he might need to loosen up a little before giving me a show.

We walked over to a door with _VIP_ painted on it on the other side of the room, a guard standing beside it. Flamin’ Fro pointed to me with his thumb and walked through the door.

“Miles,” he greeted as he passed the guard.

“Fro.”

On the other side was a narrow hallway well lit, with three large red velvet curtains on either side. Flamin’ Fro entered the last one on his right. “In here, Daddy-o.”

I followed him in under the curtain. In front of me was a sturdier-looking pole than the ones in the stages and a black leather armchair that reminded me of my father’s in his office. Behind it was some sort of leather wall—almost like a headboard. I looked behind it and saw a bed—it was a headboard, but the bed wasn’t facing a pole.

Flamin’ Fro picked up a box on a table in the back corner of the room and placed his money in it and took out a bottle opener. He opened two of the beer bottles and took a long draught of the lager.

“So, what do I call you, Daddy-o?” Flamin’ Fro asked, placing his beer down.

“Uh... Leo, Little Boss, whatever you want really.”

He raised a brow and took another sip. “‘Little Boss’, huh? Wealthy daddy?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

“Hm.” He put down his beer. “I’m gonna get real with ya; you’re after giving me too much for a dance, you know that, right?”

I stayed quiet.

“Really thought it was just a dance, huh? Eighty; dance in a rented booth or personal table, a hundred; is a dance with you in that armchair—“

“But I gave you a hundred?”

“No, you gave me one twenty. So, here’s the deal; one twenty is a fuck; sex, I become a prostitute for a few minutes before heading back out on stage. But, you’re cute and I’d really like to dance for your table; mafia right?”

I nodded.

I took another swing of beer. “So, I’ll give you an option; take back twenty, or add another one twenty to the box.”

“What if I add more than one twenty to the box?”

“throw in a multiple of one twenty, and that’s how many times we’ll fuck.”

I walked over and threw in two hundred and fifty. “Keep the change.”

He sighed. “That’s not gonna happen. Have some beer.” He pointed to the bottle that was still full.

I took a swing of the beer; it was strong. “You don’t seem very, erm... _comfortable_.” I mused.

“Let’s just say I have a secret, so I need you to be a drunk as possible, and so do I, so I can let loose.”

“You’re insecure about your vent?”

He chuckled. “Observant, aren’t you? Most just presume I’m trans.”

“So, what is it?”

He spun around, undoing his bra. “Why do I like you?” he muttered to himself in an almost cursed tone. “If I tell you, it _cannot_ leave this room, understand? I can’t risk it.”

I nodded; I wanted to fuck that vent, the least I could do was to pay him and keep a few secrets; even if this entire situation was illegal.

“I... I have two types of genitalia—ambiguous genitalia if you will; a vent with a dick, and a vent with a vagina.” he removed his thong, revealing the vent on his lower stomach and the one in between his legs.

I wanted to fuck that pussy.

He watched me very carefully. “Still up for this?”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely,” I breathed.

I think I saw relief in his eyes when I said that.

Flamin’ Fro slid up behind me. “Now that that’s settled, aren’t you a little overdressed, Daddy-o?” He tugged at my belt, undoing the buckle as his other hand slid up my crisp white shirt. “You feel like quite a stud, daddy-o. Is that a six-pack I feel, and firm pecs?”

I chuckled. “For someone’s who’s being paid for sex, aren’t you supposed to listen to me?”

He smiled and let me go. “If you say so, Daddy-o, just trying to loosen you up, make the experience more relaxing. You’re paying good, I want to give you the best.” He moved towards the pole and leaned against it.

I swiftly removed my suit jacket, tie, shirt and trousers, leaving me in my briefs. Flamin’ Fro smirked and picked up my tie, putting it on. “Do you want a quick dance before we start? Or some foreplay?” He tucked my long hair behind my ruff and glanced down at my briefs. “Or maybe you’re ready?”

“A dance would be nice.”

“As you wish, Daddy-o.” He grabbed the pole once more. “Take a seat,” he gestured his head to the leather chair.

I sat in the chair; it stuck to my scales. It gave me a weird sense of power as I sat there, but maybe it had to do with the number of times I’d seen Padre in his chair, smoking his cigar and handing out jobs.

But it may have also had to do with the nude drake bull dancing for me, and I was about to fuck him three times.

Flamin’ Fro danced slowly, swaying his hips and tail, flashing his ass and vents plenty of times.

“I don’t suppose you like to grind?” I smirked; if he kept teasing me, I wouldn’t need to feel him to cum.

Flamin’ Fro came towards me and at the last second, lowered his bare ass against my hard cock. He ground against me, shaking his ass up and down smoothly.

“Fuck!” I gasped.

He giggled. “Mmm, I think you’re ready, Little Boss.”

I smiled. “Can I get the pussy?”

“I can’t get my underwear dirty, so you’re either gonna have to pull out—“ he got off me and grabbed something from his box, “—or wear one of these.” He held a foil square in his hand, a condom.

“Condom it is then; I have no self-control.”

Flamin’ Fro shrugged and took out a few more. “C’mere then.”

I joined him on the other side of the headboard, where he sat of the bed. He tossed most of the condoms across the white sheets and held one out to me. As I took it, he pulled me forward by the briefs, licking my cock through the fabric.

“Eager much?” I asked, opening the foil wrapping.

“Only for you, Daddy-o.” He removed my briefs and rubbed his snout against my dick. “I’m sure I’m gonna enjoy this—for once,” he added with a mutter. Before I could ask what he meant, my dick was in his mouth as he reached for the bottle of lube on the floor.

I drew in a sharp breath. That mouth of his could work wonders.

Flamin’ Fro took the condom from my hand and slid it onto my cock. He pumped it a couple of times and rose to his feet, releasing my dick and opening the bottle of lube. He placed some in his palm and rubbed me up. “Get on the bed and I’ll get us our drinks.”

I did as he said, lying on my side as the cold lube tingled my warm cock.

“You really are nervous,” I mused, catching a loose drip of the lube and rubbing it on the underside.

“Haven’t done this much,” Flamin’ Fro replied, taking another sip. “I usually throw back the extra money, or just dance for them, but we’re in need of some new management. So, I’ll take one for the team.” He finished the rest of the bottle and passed me mine. The black velvet wall at the end of the bed caught his eye. He was looking for something. A torrent of blue flames left his mouth, and he sighed. He rolled his neck and lay on the bed, my bottle in hand.

I took a sip of lager and placed the bottle on the ground. “New management, huh?”

He smiled. “I talk too much.” He paused. “Whenever you’re ready, Daddy-o.”

I looked him over as he separated his legs. His breathing seemed relaxed enough.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

I nodded and rose on to my hands and knees, hovering above him. He lifted his hands over his head and I settled my knees in between his thighs.

I lowered my head and kissed his cheek. “Let me know if you want me to stop, okay? You can keep the money; I’ll lie if I have to.”

Flamin’ Fro kissed me back. “I like you a lot. I’ll be fine, Leo. Just... enjoy yourself.”

I lowered my hips to rub my cock against his top vent. “What’s your name?”

“Fro.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s short for Frosaire.”

I hummed.

Fro glanced down at his vent. “I hate to disappoint you, but it’s not going in there. I’m not in the mood to have that fucked.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” I kissed his collarbone. “That pussy looks wet enough.”

Fro sighed with relief. “Alright then. Apart from that, do what you want.”

I captured his lips and ground my cock against his vent, making him shiver. I peppered his neck with kisses and kept sliding my cock between the lips of his vent.

It felt great, especially when his slick cock peeked out.

Fro’s breathing was fast and his moans were soft. I could have listened to him all night.

“Ready for me to go somewhere else?” I breathed, sitting beneath him, my thumb rubbing his clit. Part of the sheet there was wet—I must have done something right.

“You don’t even need to ask, Daddy-o.” His knees quivered as I stroked his bud.

I knelt above him again, my head hovering over his chest and my tip rubbing against his slit. I entered him slowly; gasped at once. He was warm and slick around me; the best I had ever felt inside a man or fleshlight. I pushed into him as far as I could go; he took all of me.

“You feel amazing!” I forced out in a gasp. I felt ready to cum.

“And you’re the perfect size,” Fro gasped. He gripped the sheets above him in pleasure.

I breathed a few times, gathering my strength. I kissed his chest and licked his nipple, forcing myself to focus.

“Don’t you dare cum.”

I laughed. “Why? Is that a round of sex to you?”

“In this business, yes.”

“Harsh.” I pulled myself out and then thrust against Fro. His legs buckled, and he whined—a sound I didn’t think he could make. I pulled out and again and thrust, he wrapped his legs around me and gripped my shoulders.

“Faster,” Fro whined. I had to oblige. I leaned closer to him, kissing his chest and upping the pace. He wrapped his legs around my torso and his fingernails dug into my shoulders.

Every time I slammed into him, there was a gorgeous sound that left his lips, either a sweet moan, a begging whine or a crying “There!”; his g-spot. And every time I hit it, he got slicker and his legs got tighter around me. Not to mention my growing need to cum.

“Fro!” I groaned, lifting my head as I continued to ground against him. I thrust into him one last time, my cum surrounding me in the condom.

And then he orgasmed, tightening around me so hard I thought I’d get stuck inside of him.

I knelt up, still inside him. “Fuck!” I groaned.

Fro lay beneath me, panting. He slowly loosened his grip on me. I pulled out as soon as I could, so I didn’t get hard inside of him.

“That... Was amazing,” Fro breathed. I lay down beside him.

“You’re tellin’ me.”

He reached for my dick, pulling off my condom and moving down. I lay on my back and he cleaned me off and threw the condom into the metal rubbish bin by the table in the corner.

“Your mouth is almost as good as your pussy,” I quipped, reaching for his small ponytail and pulling out the bobbin, releasing his hair, mine wasn’t much shorter.

He chuckled, running his tongue up my underside, from ball to tip, licking up the last drop of sperm. “Glad you liked it.”

I looked at him as he held my cock in his hand, ever-so-slightly stroking it.

“What’s next, Daddy-o?” He asked, kissing the base of my cock. “Any position you want.”

I thought for a second, finally gathering myself. “Sixty-nine sound good to you?”

Fro kissed my tip. “Anything you want, Daddy-o.”

“Anything?”

“Uh-huh.” He ran his tongue up my cock again. I was getting hard again.

“Even your dick?”

He retracted his tongue and looked at me. He dropped his seductively submissive voice. “Sure, if you want.”

“Then turned around and let me under that tail.”

Fro hesitantly obliged and positioned himself above me. The tip of his cock was peeking out of his vent and his pussy was still as slick as ever. But he was a little out of my touch. “Relax, Fro. I can’t get to you this high.”

He lowered himself a little, spreading his knees farther apart so I could get to him. I pecked his tip and slipped my tongue into his vent.

Fro gasped. “Leo!”

I smiled and wriggled my tongue in his vent, his dick pushing my tongue out as it extended. Fro moaned, and he started on my dick, pumping it with his hand and moving his mouth. I worked my tongue around his dick, stimulating it more until it was completely out of its vent. I could feel Fro whining as he blew me; he truly hadn’t been pleasured much.

I gripped onto his ass as he thrust his hips for me, just as I noticed the knot at the end of his cock. He removed his hand from my dick and depended on his mouth to pleasure me, taking all of my dick in his muzzle.

I moaned as he squeezed balls and deep-throated me, and he released a weary cry as he released his seed in my mouth. Panicking, I tried to sit up, feeling like I was about to choke. I pushed him aside, swallowed his cum and coughed; almost coughing some up.

Fro rolled off and sat up. “Sorry, I forgot to warn you.”

I shook my head and reached for my beer, taking a sip. “It’s fine.”—I coughed again—“Nice cock, by the way. You can knot me anytime.”

Fro laughed. “Thanks.” He looked at me. “Here, let me finish you off.”

I leaned against the headboard and he lay between my legs, and slid his muzzle around me again. He reached for my hands and placed them on his white horns. I gripped his horns and pulled him up and pushed him back down. It was a strange sensation, like I was in control of a warm, lube-lined flashlight.

I lifted him up again, and he wrapped his tongue around my dick and I pushed him down—he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and he was doing it well.

“Fuck, Fro!” I breathed. I thought I heard him laugh, even as I continued to thrust his head up and down. I grunted as he tightened his tongue around my dick; and fuck, I was close!

I groaned, lifting his head until all but the head was in his mouth and came in his mouth. I released his horns and sat there gasping for breath.

Fro swallowed hard and licked his lips, making sure there was no cum left behind. He sat up, catching his breath. I gestured for him to come closer, and he did. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He whined in surprise, but let me kiss him.

When we separated, Fro sat back on his knees, breathing deeply. He picked up my beer and took a long drink. “What else do you want, Daddy-o?” He sounded like he had lost himself.

“Kisses not allowed?” I asked, stroking my thumb with his cheek.

“No... I guess that just felt... passionate? I guess. Maybe the drink is messing with me.”

“Someone hasn’t been loved in a while.”

He huffed, annoyed. “More like ever,” he muttered. I tried to catch his eye, but he pulled away. “What do you want to do?”

“Fro—”

“I have a job to do; we’ll talk after.”

I swallowed. “Fine, but you have to talk.”

He inclined his head. “I will, I promised them.”

I wanted to ask more, but I shook my thoughts away. “Reverse cowgirl... or would it be cow _boy_?”

“Sure you want me in control?”

“I just want to see that ass shake like it did on stage.”

He laughed, and I slid down, my shoulder-blades and neck still against the headboard. I reached for one condom on the bed and opened it. I placed a drop of lube in it and rolled it on. Fro knelt over my groin, shaking his ass up and down; it was bouncy.

He grabbed my dick and positioned himself above me, lining me up with his pussy. He slowly lowered himself down, the tip of my dick touching his hole. Taking a breath, he lowered himself down, my dick sliding into him smoothly.

I moaned, placing my hand on his ass cheek as he gasped again. “Doin’ alright?”

“Yeah, fine, Daddy-o.” He raised his hips and lowered them again, his ass moving just as I imagined it would when I saw him twerk over half an hour ago.

Fro swiftly picked up the pace, his ass smacking against my hips as he brought down his ass.

“Mmm. I should’ve let you take the lead long ago,” I said, groping his ass and he shuddered.

He snorted. “Thanks. You enjoying the view, Daddy-o?”

“Oh, yeah. Lovin’ it.” I squeezed his cheeks.

“Only a squeeze? I think I’m deserving a bit more than that.” He looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

I raised a brow.

“Go on, Daddy-o, give it a smack.”

And so I did. I smacked one of his cheeks, leaving a dark handprint in my wake as dark dragon blood rushed to the spot of impact.

“Oh!” Fro yelped. “What about the other one?”

“Oh, you kinky bitch.” I hit his other cheek just as hard. I rubbed the spots, hoping it would soothe them.

“Mmm!” He whined, keeping his pace doing. I had no idea why I said what I did, but he didn’t seem to take it too personally.

I kept my hands on his ass, loving how his cheeks felt beneath them, adding to my need to cum a third time.

“Oh, fuck!” Fro gasped. He shuddered, his arms failing him. I felt my dick throb in his slick pussy; and he was tightening.

“Need me to take over, Flamin’?”

He shook his head. “No... Let me finish... I’m too close.” He shuddered again and kept going a little slower than before, but he felt good enough to me cum no matter what.

I sat up and grabbed his hips, keeping him going. “Fro!” I hissed. “Together?”

He leaned back and winced, holding back his urge to cum. “Yeah.”

He continued his pace with the help of me controlling his hips. He put his arm around me to keep his balance and locked eyes with me. “Leo,” he whined.

I kissed him. “Now.”

Fro locked lips with me again and squeezed me as I came again. We moaned into each other’s mouths and separated, panting.

“Wow!” Fro sighed. He looked down at where we joined. “That was… incredible.”

I pecked him on the cheek. “I know, and I loved every second of it.”

I felt myself slide out of him and heard a splashing sound beneath us.

I looked to Fro, worried. “What was that?”

“Ever heard of squirting?” he breathed, leaning against me.


	2. New Employer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo returns to the booth with Fro and gets answers from him about what he was illuding to backstage.

“You in a rush, Daddy-o?” Fro asked as he fastened his bra. He had quickly washed off and had a brief rest before putting away his hard-earned tips and getting dressed.

Fixing my suit, I stood by the red velvet curtain we had entered almost an hour ago. “I’m just waiting for you since you were locking away your tip.” I fixed my tie and folded down my collar.

He picked up the four bottles of beer in their box and walked up to me, pecking my cheek.

“So, what you mentioned before, about the ‘new management’—?”

“We’ll talk in your booth, it’ll be harder for him to listen in then.”

“Who?”

Fro tied up his hair. “I’ll tell you everything when we get there,” he insisted. “Now, put your arm around me and let’s get going.”

I placed my arm around him, trying to keep my hand from touching his bare scales. He took my hand and unfurled my fisted hand.

“Slide it under the thong and keep it on my ass.”

“Why?”

Fro turned to me, looking irritated. “To show that I’m yours... as a dancer for your table.”

I reluctantly obliged, sliding my hand under the string of his thong and placing it on his ass. “that OK?”

“I’ve been treated worse. Come on.” We walked out of the curtain and down the corridor as another dancer walked through with his tipper following behind, a wide grin on his face. And then they disappeared behind the curtain. We continued until we emerged through the VIP doors, the sound almost deafening me. I tapped my chest, feeling for my pass.

“I have it,” Fro said in my ear. He opened his hand, holding onto the cord, and placed it around my head. “Lead the way, Daddy-o.”

I walked with Fro behind the sea of dragons eyeing the dancers on stage. He glanced up at the dancers on stage and kept walking.

I led him to the booth. “Knock, knock,” I called.

“Welcome back, Little Boss,” greeted Franco as I opened the curtain. “Where d’you disappear to?”

I settled in the middle of the couch beside him and Fro walked in after, leaning on the side of the stage and putting the beer bottles down. The other dancer was still in the booth, curled up beside Franco as he buttoned up his loose shirt.

“Get a personal show backstage?” Franco asked me.

I nodded.

“TJ here was giving me a fine show.”

The dancer giggled. “That’s my job.”

Fro shook his head. “You don’t have to blow every bull that comes in here, TJ.”

I chuckled. “Sounds like a fine show.”

“Did you check the walls?” Fro asked, looking to TJ.

“I saw a couple of camera’s,” he responded.

I cocked my head. Fro noticed. “The boss likes to keep an eye and ear on us; he’s bugged every booth and every showroom backstage, and there’s and one-way mirror in our dressing room.” He placed his hand on the top of the couch and walked around, pressing his thumb in at certain points.

“He has footage of us ‘taking care’ of patrons from the past five years and it’s all recorded and stored in this building,” TJ continued.

“We’re worried he’s gonna sell it, if he hasn’t already.”

“And not to mention the pay we get.” TJ sighed.

I ducked my head for Fro as he pressed into the couch behind me; I heard a small sizzle. “The mics are in the couches and headboards and the cameras are in the wall.”

“Fro found this out first, and his pay got deducted.”

“I’m only here because I have to be, there’s nowhere else in town to work, not if you haven’t gone to college.”

“How much do you make now?” I asked Fro as he hopped over the couch.

“Six hundred on a good week, rent is just under five hundred a week—his brother owns the apartment I live in, and a few others.”

“Heavy talk for a strip club,” Franco grumbled. I scowled at him and he fell silent quickly.

“My point is; if we tell the cops, we lose are jobs and the bulls of this town will drive their hatred at us. So we’re left with the mafia to take the reins of this place and hopefully run it well,” Fro said. He hopped back over the couch, holding four cameras the size of LEDs with narrow wires in them. He placed them on the shelf in front of him.

“Can you guys help us?” TJ asked, looking at Franco with the most innocent and begging eyes.

Fro drew in a breath. “We’d probably enjoy our work more if we had better bosses.” He leaned towards me, playing with the knot of my tie.

“Spend the rest of the night with us, and I’ll try to convince Don to raid this place,” I said, slipping my finger under his bra strap.

“You’ll still have to tip, or he’ll sense something is up.”

“I think we can do that.”

*-*-*-*

Fro sat on a stool in a coffee shop, scrolling through his phone as the steam from his tea tickled his scales. It was a little after five in the morning; he had just finished work, even though he should have finished two hours earlier.

Last night had been something. Between what happened with Leo backstage and how personal he got with him, it worried him what would happen if his father didn’t take over the club soon. And he really didn’t want to have to sleep with his boss again to get on his good side.

But he would definitively consider working for Leo, no matter the price.

_Ugh! What am I thinking? He was just pitying us and just wanted to fuck around last night. He doesn’t care, Frosaire!_

He sighed and took a sip of his tea.

There was nothing in his apartment; no food, at least. Maybe an apple or two and a yoghurt?

He needed a new job, and soon.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and checked his job seeking app; nothing he hadn’t applied for yesterday. He put down his phone.

 _Nap, snack, sleep again, workout, send money to Zir, bill money, shop._ He went through his Sunday routine; the one night he had off every week.

Fro drank more of his tea, shifting in his seat, feeling his work clothes beneath his tracksuit.

“Signor Ambers,” said a masculine voice with a thick Italian accent, addressing Fro by his surname.

Fro shifted his gaze to the grey dragon bull in a black two-piece suit. “Yes?” No one really knew him, nevermind his surname, seeing as he had worked at night for the past several years.

The bull handed him a piece of card with a name and number on it. “I carry a message from Leonardo Russo; he wishes for you you to call him as soon as possible.”

He took the card. “Why?”

The bull didn’t respond, only walked away.

He sighed; he was too tired for this. But he told himself he’d call the number as soon as he got back to his apartment.

***-*-*-***

_Fro crawled up my bed donned in black tassel bra and skirt, with possibly nothing beneath the skirt. straddled my lap. The tassel of his bra and skirt tickled my nose and dick. I rubbed his sides and kissed his lips._

_“Ready for a ride, Daddy-o?” HE teased, straightening himself._

_I grinned. “Stop fucking teasing me.” I grabbed his ass. “Ride me good, Dancer.”_

_He giggled and kissed my jaw. “Anything for you, Daddy-o.”_

Then my ringtone blared, interrupting my fantasy, and Fro disappeared, leaving me lying in bed alone. I groaned and reached for my phone on my bedstand. “Hello?”

_“Um, hey. Is this Leonardo?”_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to think through my hangover and erection. “Who is this?”

 _“Fro Ambers? Some guy gave me this number, said that Leonardo wanted me to call him?”_ he offered.

 _Fro!_ “Yeah, I’m Leo.”

_“The Leo from last night?”_

“Yeah, the ‘Daddy-o’ you brought backstage last night, _Flamin’ Fro_.”

He laughed. _“You sound pretty hungover, Daddy-o. Will I call you back in a few hours?”_

“Yeah,” I said groggily. “I think that’s best.”

 _“Rest well, Daddy-o.”_ He hung up.

I smiled and sighed, placing my phone on the nightstand again; first I had to get over this hangover, then tell Padre about _Rainbow Strip_ —what’s going on backstage rather than what happened last night, and then call Fro back; I needed another show for me and only me.

*-*-*-*

I stood in front of door 19 of Fro’s apartment block—his apartment. It had been a week since I had met him and I had given him an opportunity to change the way he lived; a decent weekly salary, one customer, work two nights a week and all in the privacy of his own home, with nothing ever leaving this apartment. All he had to do was leave the strip club and work for me instead.

I drew in a breath. I was a few hours early, but I was too excited to wait any longer; that and I wanted to see this apartment. According to Franco, it was a one-bedroom apartment and Fro had been living in it for five years, around the time he had worked at _Rainbow Strip_.

I rapped on the door, glancing down at the bottle of Gianni Tessari red wine.

_Does he even drink wine?_

_Will he be here?_

_What if he doesn’t want me to be early?_

A few seconds later the door opened and Fro peered through the gap between the door and the frame, keeping the chain on. “Leo?” He glanced aside. “I got the time wrong, didn’t I?”

I shook my head. “Eh, no. I... I guess I just wanted to be here early... to make things more comfortable.”

Fro nodded his head and undid the chain. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so early,” he said, walking away from the door. “I still need to shower and prepare my room for you.”

I followed him in and closed the door gently. The first things I noticed was the smell of stale food and the cold of the apartment. Then Fro’s casual clothes—a hoodie and shorts. To my right was a small u-shaped kitchen with an extending island. in front of me was a floor to ceiling window with vertical blinds and small living space, comprising a black leather sofa by one wall and a TV on the other. What took me by surprise was the pole in the corner with a white six-inch-high, hexagonal stage at the base.

“Don’t worry,” Fro said, seeing me eying it. “It lights up, and it’s very sturdy.”

I smiled. “Do you usually have _visitors_?” I asked.

Fro looked at me with a look of disgust. “No! I use it to train—usually. I only had that job to survive. I wouldn’t dare bring it back to the nearest thing I have to a home.”

I gulped. “Sorry, I was just curious.”

“No,” he sighed apologetically. “I’m sorry. I guess I just didn’t enjoy working there... with all those bulls eyeing me, worried if they’d—“

“Notice?” I offered.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“So, does that mean I can’t get a dance tonight?”

He stepped closer to me, placing a hand on my chest and leaning into my ear. “Anything for you, Daddy-o,” he whispered seductively.

I laughed. “Is that a yes?”

He nodded with a smile.

I placed the bottle of Gianni Tessari on the kitchen counter and had a look at the white walls of the apartment—it was so bleak, nothing like our mansion.

“You didn’t have to bring a gift, Leo,” Fro said, looking at the wine.

“Heh, I thought it might help us loosen up,” I shrugged. I gestured to the couch. “May I?”

“Sure, go ahead.” He placed the bottle back on the counter and sat beside me.

The cushion of the couch was almost non-existent as I sunk into it.

“So, did you talk to the don about the club?” Fro asked, curling up beside me.

“I did, but Padre said that the next few weeks are full of debt-collecting and negotiating with other crime bosses. He said it’d be about a month before he can claim the club.”

Fro sighed. “I have a feeling Zir will up the rent by then; he’ll find a way to get me back in Zam’s club and working for him.”

I played with his short ponytail. “Or you could just tell me he increased the rent and I’ll increase your pay?”

He smiled. “I just don’t want to seem greedy.”

“Fro, you’ve been through some rough times. Let me handle your money troubles.”

He hesitantly nodded. “So, do you plan on staying the night?”

I shrugged. “Probably. Once I’m asleep, it’s hard for me to wake up.”

Fro looked away. “Well, I’m just gonna warn you, the only food in the kitchen is leftover pizza from yesterday.”

“You really do need the money, don’t you?”

“Living is expensive.”


	3. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fro begins his first night working for Leo, with lots of kinks, teasing, head and of course, cumming.

“You ready for a dance, Daddy-o?” asked Fro as he leaned on the wall in black tassel lingerie; the same one from my dream, suspenders, and heels. The neon pink light from the dance stage illuminating the dark kitchen come living room and reflecting off the shiny tassels.

I bit my lip. “Fuck!”

He giggled. “Glad you like it; I’ve been wanting to wear this for ages.” He walked over to me on the couch, looking at my open shirt and briefs.

I smiled, stroking his scaled stomach. “I saw you wear this exact outfit in a dream.”

He straddled my lap. “And I told you to take off _all_ of your clothes.”

“I’m sorry. I got caught up trying to imagine what delicious outfit you were gonna wear for me.”

Fro shook his head with a smile and placed my hands on his ass. “Feel around. enjoy yourself.”

I grinned and felt around. He kissed my cheeks and neck. Brushing the tassel of his skirt aside, I felt his bare scales. I roamed my hands around to feel if he had any underwear on. Kissing his shoulder, I felt under his skirt, coming across the back string of a thong. I plucked it and Fro whimpered in my ear in surprise.

I hummed and placed my hands on his skirt, kissing his shoulder and neck. Fro moaned and slipped off my shirt, scooting closer to me. His hands were soft on my scales, gently removing my clothes. I lifted my hands to his ribs and undid the cuffs of my shirt. I returned to his shoulder, moving aside the bra-strap. Fro tossed the shirt with the rest of my clothes on the couch.

He sat back, forcing me to leave his shoulder, and locked his wrists around my neck. I looked him over, sliding my hands down his sides as I scanned him.

“Someone’s excited,” I mused, noticed the tip of his dick peek out under the thong and skirt.

Fro followed my gaze. “Only for you.”

I pecked his lips. “A dance?” I tilted my head to the pole and stage.

He pulled up his bra-strap and got off my lap. He walked towards the kitchen, his heels echoed through the chilly apartment; I wondered whether he had heating at all. He knelt by the small fridge and pulled out something before walking back over to the couch and tossing me the something; a can of whipped cream.

“Remember to shake it before you use it,” Fro said. He walked on to the stage and leaned against the pole with one hand over his head.

I shook the can and squeezed some cream into my mouth.

“You couldn’t have waited a few minutes?”

I licked some cream off my lip. “Why you want some?”

He sighed and walked over. He took the can from my hand and raised it to have some. I came closer, kissing his stomach as he squirted the cream into his mouth.

“You’re meant to earn the cream,” he said.

“How?” I asked, kissing his abs while looking at him.

“You’ll see in a few minutes.” He walked off with the can and placed it on the stage. He circled the pole and lifted himself, rotating around the pole once and landing again. “Anything in particular you want?”

“Plenty of ass.”

Fro laughed and faced the pole, his back to me, and shimmied, jiggling his ass for me. I chuckled and removed my briefs, watching him wrap his legs around the pole and lift himself off the stage again. He swung himself around and landed facing me. Slowly, he squatted, biting his lip at me and swiftly pulled himself up, simultaneously making me harder. The dance seemed flat with no music, but Fro said that neighbours wouldn’t appreciate club music after dark, even though it was dark after seven.

Finally, Fro sat at the base of the pole with his heeled feet spread wide on the stage and gestured with his forefinger to come closer. I obliged, and he separated the tassel of his skirt so the lacey fabric of his thong was on show. He picked up the can of cream and shook it. With his other hand he gestured to the floor, telling me to kneel. And so I did. He placed the tip of the can on the underside of the thong, over his lower vent, and sprayed a straight line of cream over the length of it.

Fro smirked at me, holding the can on his knee. “You know what to do, Daddy-o.”

I lowered my head and ran my tongue over the fabric, licking up the cream. Fro’s breathing hitched and as soon as I lifted my head, he placed another line on his slit. Lowering my body, I lay on the floor and placed my hands on his inner thighs, either side of his vent. I drew in his sweet scent and licked up the line again, this time pressing my tongue into his slit. I felt his bud brush my tongue.

“Mmm!” Fro whined. his leg twitched.

I grinned at him and he placed a line on both vents, and I ate both as soon as he removed his hand.

“Fuck, you’re hungry!” he hissed.

I smiled and kissed his lower vent. “Hungry to eat you out.”

He giggled, and I kept kissing his lips. He ran his hand through my hair. “Leo?”

I pressed my lips deep into the fabric. “Yeah?” I breathed and returned to worshipping his pussy.

“You can take it off, y’know?”

I ran my tongue over his slit. “You sure?” I kissed the front of his outer lips.

“Yeah.”

I placed my tongue at the back of his slit and licked up all the way to his upper vent and kissed the tip of his dick. “Alright, but we’re taking this to the bedroom.”

Fro nodded, and I got up. I offered him my hand, and he took it, getting up. I was about to start down the short corridor when he said. “Wait.”

I turned to face him. “What?”

Swiftly, he got to his knees and took my hot dick in his hand. He kissed the tip and shook the can of cream again. He sprayed a zig-zagging line on my dick—like mustard on a hot dog—and wrapped his muzzle around it. I gasped, and he worked his tongue around my dick, licking off all the cream. He removed it from his mouth, licking his lips.

Fro got to his feet, using me as leverage, and shrugged. I grinned and pulled him closer, keeping my hand on his ass and walked him to the bedroom, the second door on the left. He left the can of cream on the counter and walked with me.

The bedroom was as dark as the rest of the apartment, so Fro went in and turned on the tall floor lamp in the corner. It was a long tube with three bulbs inside. Then he turned on the lamp on the bedside table; illuminating the carpeted room.

The bed... wasn’t a bed, it was a queen-sized mattress with sheets, a duvet and a pillow, laying by the right wall. It made me feel pretty gloomy seeing it again.

Fro walked up to me and kissed my jaw. “I’m gonna unplug the stage. I’ll be back in a minute.” His hand ran over my chest and he walked off, leaving me in the room.

I looked around, closing the blind on the window across from the door. The room was as bare as the living room, with a wardrobe and dresser and the lamps and mattress. And not to mention the cold.

I rubbed my arms as the sound of heels came closer again.

Fro walked in, at first looking to the bed, then me; as if he expected me to be lying down there touching myself. “Why aren’t you in the bed?” He came closer to me.

I shrugged. “I guess I was too cold to lie there alone.”

“Yeah, sorry. Heating is just a bit too expensive, but I’m sure I’ll be able to have it next week.”

I nodded.

Fro came closer, keeping a hand on my chest. “But, for the time being,”—he had to bend down because of his heels to hiss me—“let’s warm each other up.” He smirked and wrapped a leg around me.

I grabbed his leg, and he lifted his other one, straddling me. He kissed my jaw and neck and I moved my hands to his back and tried to undo his bra, but because I had never pleasured a dragoness before—nor do I plan to—I failed.

He chuckled. “I’ll do it.” I slid my hands down to his ass and carried him over to the bed. Capturing his lips, I went to lower him onto the bed. I was so caught up in my lust, I forgot that the bed is a farther drop than usual.

“Ow!” Fro cried, rolling over and reaching for his side. He must have landed on my arm.

“Fro,” I tried to reach over to him. “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

He breathed deeply. “I’ll be fine, it’s probably just a bruise. Gimme a second.” He rolled onto his back.

I lay patiently waiting for him. Until he sat up. He removed his bra and lay down.

“Do what you want, Daddy-o.”

I looked up at the top of the mattress where the pillow was. “Crawl up and lie on your back,” I told him.

Fro nodded and did as he was told. I looked down at his suspenders. “How do I...?” I gestured to the links connecting the tights to the thong. Fro brushed aside the skirt’s tassel and undid them, propping himself up against the wall. I slid the thong off and tossed it aside, revealing Fro’s excited dick and pussy.

I lifted his legs and pinned them to the mattress so Fro’s feet were above his head. He took the hint and grabbed his socked knees, his pussy gleaming in the lamplight.

I shuffled down the bed, lining myself up to eat him out. “Let’s hope watching all that straight porn this week was worth it,” I muttered.

Fro giggled. “I’m sure lesbian porn would have sufficed.”

I looked at him and ran my tongue along his slit—he tasted very different to what I imagined. “Didn’t think of that.” He shivered and rested his elbows in his knees and grabbed his heels.

I placed my hands on his thighs again and slowly stroked his slit with my tongue. His reaction was immediate; a sweet moan and a tremble from his legs. I smiled and licked his pussy vigorously, stretching the hole and running over his clit; for maximum pleasure and a quick orgasm. He moaned and whimpered and his pussy got slicker and stretchier with every stroke of my tongue. And all the while he watched.

He was loving this, and I loved his reaction.

Eventually I had worked all my tongue into his pussy, and my thumb played with his clit. I thrust my head forward and back and flicked my thumb from side-to-side, his sounds of encouragement getting louder and his breathing heavier.

“Leo!” Fro whined.

I smirked devilishly at him and increased the speed of my thrusting and flicking. He threw his head back and gripped his heels; he was on the edge of his climax.

Fro lasted another ten seconds before he tightened around my tongue with a cry. He released his legs and lay panting. With a groan, he looked at me and I slowly removed my tongue from him, noticing a white fluid on my tongue, but I didn’t taste like a guy’s cum. He reached down to his pussy and slid his fingers in until he reached his knuckle and removed them, the same white substance on his fingers. It oozed out of him. He swiftly placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.

“When did you quit your job?” I asked.

“Sunday,” he breathed. “Why?” He pushed himself up.

I glanced at the fluid oozing from him.

“It’s another form of ejaculation... Female ejaculation. Consider yourself good, seeing as you’ve made me ejaculate both the hard and the easy way.”

“Which is harder?” I asked, lowering myself down again and licking up the fluid.

Fro’s legs twitched. “Squirting.”

I snorted. “As anyone else ever done that?”

“I’ve only had sex with two dragons; a dragoness who wanted my knot, and a bull who just needed an ass to fuck. So, no.”

“A dragoness, huh?”

“Not by choice, she just wanted to see a bull stripper up close and went too far.”

I nodded and kissed his slit again.

“Do you plan on staying down there all night?” He asked, reaching for my hair and running his fingers through it.

“Dunno. Might finger you, give you a blowjob, fuck your dick vent,”—I kissed his upper vent—“then fuck your pussy. That should be most of our night.”

“You’re planning on worshipping me, huh? I’m honoured.”

I laughed, kissing the tip of his dick, which hadn’t moved since our creamy treat. “I guess I’m just trying to get to know you and what you like.”

“You’d be the first,” he mumbled.

“And some pillow talk after,” I added.

Fro rolled his eyes.

I smacked his ass. “Stop being so broody.”

He looked away from me and lifted his legs, placing his elbows in his knees again.

“Fro,” I whispered.

“Just... do what you want.”

_What’s with him? Has he never had a lover? Someone who cared about him?_

_That’s what the pillow-talk is for, Leo._

I moved my hand to his pussy, slowly tracing the hole and pressing two fingers inside of him. He was still loose.

Fro’s breathing hitched.

“What is it? Did I catch something?” It worried me I might have hurt him and removed my fingers slowly.

“No. No. It’s your fingers, they’re cold.” He looked down at me again.

“Ah. right, sorry.”

“I like it, it was surprise is all.”

“So, will you warm me up?” I stroked his clit again with my icy fingers.

He giggled. “Sure.”

I slid my fingers back into him, getting another hitched breath. Once I was down to my knuckle, I shimmied up the blanket to lie beside him. I curled my fingers, getting a gasp from him. Smirking to myself, I pumped my fingers, kissing Fro’s chest. I could feel his walls get wet again around my fingers.

“Think you can handle three?” I asked, biting his nipple.

Fro yelped. “Yeah, I think so. How many are you offering?”

I licked his nipple to soothe it. “Four. can’t stretch you too much tonight and destroy you forever.”

“That’s not how it works.”

As my two fingers left him, I extended my third and slid it in; he felt tighter.

“Yeah, that’s good,” he breathed. He whimpered and looked at where my fingers penetrated him.

I slowly moved my fingers in a circular motion, stretching him a little more and flicking my thumb back and forth over his clit. He whimpered and his legs shook, begging me to keep going.

I had no choice but to oblige, fingering him until he was ready for four fingers. Pumping them fast, I made his whole body shake and wet with sweat. I kept my mouth on his chest, kissing and licking and sucking his nipple, stimulating him as much as possible.

“Leo!” He exclaimed, gasping. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Then go ahead, you had no problem last time.”

Fro’s head lolled back as I kept my vicious pace. He didn’t last as long as before; pushing out my fingers and squirting. I vigorously rubbed my hand over his slit, redirecting the fluid. Once he finished he released his legs, letting them fall limply onto the bed.

“Fuck!”

I laughed. “Someone’s enjoying himself.”

“Am I not supposed to?”

I slid down the bed again, hovering my head over his groin. “You should be; you have the body of a god and deserve to be worshipped.”

Fro looked aside again and quietened his breathing. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You’re a handsome dragon yourself.”

I kissed his upper vent. “So, how do I prepare this bad boy to be fucked?”

“Blow me good, get the knot out, make me cum and the vent is yours,” he listed off. “Just... be gentle when you come in, remember, my dick is in there too.”

I smiled; at least he was advising me instead of letting me do what I wanted. “I’ll keep it in mind.” I ran my tongue over his tip, getting a smile and a nod from him.

I placed my lips around his dick and moved my tongue around it. Within a moment he extended, his fingers were in my hair as he moaned for me. As more emerged from his vent, I let it push through my mouth, handling all he gave me in my muzzle.

I slowly bobbed my head, letting his dick slide in and out of my mouth. Again, he complimented me with sweet sounds of encouragement and gripping my hair. Slipping my tongue into his vent, I could feel his knot just beneath his lips. I tightened my mouth and kept bobbing my head.

Fro gripped my head. As his nails dug into my scalp, his knot emerged from hiding. I licked the length of his underside, eyeing his wonderful cobalt masterpiece. I held his dick and gave it another lick, looking at him.

“Go on, make me cum,” Fro dared.

“With pleasure.”

I took him in my mouth again, to his knot. I lifted my head a little and lowered it down again before removing all but the tip from my mouth. Lowering my head again, I brought my hand up his dick; he liked the opposite movements. I continued to move my hand in the opposite direction as my head. Before I knew it, he was throbbing in my hand, ready to cum at any second. He took his hand away, burying both under his pillow.

“Leo!” he cried again.

I kept my motion, ignoring his cry.

And I got my reward. His sweet, sticky seed poured into my mouth. I swallowed it quickly and removed myself from him, licking my lips.

I touched his tip and nuzzled it back inside its vent. I crawled up, hovering over Fro as he looked at me with exhausted eyes.

I lowered my head, kissing his cheek. “This is the last tonight, OK?”

“But you wanted--,” he whispered back, cupping my cheek.

“It’s fine. Tonight has been wonderful, so far, I’ll be fine if I don’t get all of you this evening.”

Fro smiled tiredly. “If you’re sure, Leo.”

I kissed his lips and lowered myself, the tip of my dick gently touching his upper vent’s lips. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Slowly, I pressed myself into him, his warmth enveloping me. Fro bit his finger, releasing a quiet whine. “Keep going.”

“Tell me when to stop. Don’t be a hero.”

He nodded, and I continued to slide into him. His upper vent was tighter than his pussy—as I had expected. Most of me was inside him when—

“Stop!” he begged. “It won’t fit.” A tear rolled down his cheek as he reached for his vent.

I lifted myself out a little.

“That…that’s fine,” he breathed.

“I can pull out.”

He shook his head. “No... I want you to start. I should loosen up a bit with movement.”

“We don’t have to—.”

“I want this,” he interrupted, sitting up. “I. Want. This.” He looked away, ashamed of what he said.

I smiled. “As you wish, Fro.”

I gently pulled out and thrust back inside him, as far as he allowed me. Fro reached up and pulled me down, holding me close. He wrapped his legs around me as I gently thrust against him.

“You OK?” I whispered.

“Yeah. You’re doing great.”

I kissed his lips and kept my pace, his soft moans filling my ear. With time he got slicker and easier to move inside. I did not dare to go deeper; he felt too good to force myself deeper.

Fro dug his fingers into my back. “I-I think I’m close.”

I kissed his collarbone. “Makes two of us.” I scooped him up in my arms, lifting him off the bed.

“Leo!” he quietly whined.

“Fro!”

A second later I was wrapped in warm stickiness. I pulled out, a long thick strand of cum connecting me to Fro's vent. I heaved above him, looking at the sticky connection we had. He smirked and slid his hand down into his vent, scooping out our cum. He slid his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean.

"We taste good together," he concluded.


	4. Pillow-Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Fro talk after their first night together, digging up each other's pasts.

Fro rolled over, cuddling beside me as I stared up at the ceiling as we gasped for breath; that as a great first night together.

He released a tired moan. “That was amazing.” He looked up at me. “You were amazing.”

I smiled and kissed his nose. “Weren’t too bad yourself.”

He sat up and tore off his heels and tights, before sliding under the duvet. I followed suit and pulled him close. “Can I ask you something?” I asked.

“You just did.”

I hummed. “How do your parents feel about your work?”

Fro snorted. “They kicked me out the day after my eighteenth birthday. They haven’t talked to me since.”

“Oh... I’m sorry to hear that.” I paused. “Do you know why?”

“One reason is probably because they didn’t want their freak of a son anymore. My dad used to call me ‘it’. He loved our pet dog and foster kids more than me,” he said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. He didn’t seem hurt, as if he had come to terms with it all long ago.

I wasn’t sure what to say. “What was the other reason?”

Fro hesitated. “I... don’t want to talk about it...”

“Didn’t your mother care?”

He shrugged. “Probably, I think my dad scared her.” He tapped his fingers on my chest. “Enough about my shitty parents, I want to know about your mafia parents.”

I laughed. “Well, Padre is busy most of the time either collecting debt, keeping an eye on other crime lords, and just trying to find more casual fronts to meet dragons. Madre is back with her family, helping them with their business since my Nonna passed away a few months ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your grandmother. Were you close?”

I shook my head. “No, the last time I saw her was when I was fifteen.”

“When’s your mom due back?”

“Soon enough. A few months at most.”

We were quiet for a bit again.

“How d’you lose your virginity?” Fro asked.

I glanced at him, surprised. “Eh... I lost it to Flavio when I was sixteen. We got drunk and horny.”

Fro laughed. “The eyesore of a furdrake you brought to the club last week?”

“Yep,” I sighed. “That’s him.”

He hummed.

“How d’you lose yours?”

“Ok, I lied before. And it’s not as innocent as yours,” he warned.

“Oh, you lose it a guy twice your age?”

“Yeah.”

“Go on. Spill the tea.”

He snorted. “He was a friend of my dad’s. I guess at the time—I was sixteen—I wanted to learn about how to have a guy safely in my upper vent—“

“Oh Gods,” I groaned.

“Shut up. Let me finish.”

I stayed quiet.

“He had a vent as well, and he had taught me things about having a vent as a kid, so I figured getting another lesson or two would help. And for a bit more context, things weren’t great at home.

“Anyways, I got in touch with him and asked for a few... _mature_ lessons and he hesitantly agreed. He came to our house; my mom was at work and my dad was asleep, so I’d be safe bringing him in. We got talking after about how he was still single.

“I guess with things so bad a home, I had to release some tension. So after rubbing and talking him up, he brought me to his home; that was that.”

“Was he good?”

“He was sweet, funny, gentle... I don’t regret it. He was a good guy, and I enjoyed it.”

“Was it only a onetime thing?”

“No... but I was the one who arranged the meetings. He just showed up and let me enjoy myself,” he released a happy sigh. “What about you and Flavio? Was that onetime thing?”

“Nope. We’d randomly get together and enjoy ourselves with no strings attached. It was fun.”

“Thing he’d like a threesome?”

“Fro!” I hissed. “Really?”

“What? We could both top him. I think he’d enjoy it. He seems like a double penetration type of guy.”

I cackled. “Fuck, you’re right. He’s tried getting me and Franco to do him several times.”

Fro snorted. “Can’t say I like the thought of that.”

“You and me both.”

We lay in the dark silently until I fell asleep.

***-*-*-***

“Fro,” I hissed, poking his bare shoulder. “Wake up.”

He was snoozing on my chest, still fast asleep, undisturbed by my call.

“Fro!” I said, dropping my whisper.

Fro groaned. “What?”

“I need to get up.”

His grip tightened on me. “Again? But it’s _so_ cold.”

“Fro,” I sighed, “I have to get going soon.”

He quietly rolled over and released me.

I got to my feet. “How’s your vent?” I asked as I stretched.

He sat up with a snort. “Fine. Especially after you insisted on licking out all the cum in the middle of the night,” he smirked. “But don’t wake me up again like that again.”

“I needed to pee anyways!” I said defensively. “Besides, tell me you weren’t comfortable after it.”

Fro rolled his eyes and got to his feet. “Fine, you win.” He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some grey, thick winter pyjamas.

I walked out to the bedroom and out to the kitchen, the can of cream and half-empty wine bottle still on the counter. I walked over to the couch and got dressed, looking around the kitchen-come-living room.

I left my tie and jacket on the couch and walked over to the kitchen, taking my phone out of my pocket—no messages from Padre. Good.

I put a capsule into the coffee machine on the counter and looked into the fridge as it prepared my Americano. There wasn’t much; a pot of natural yoghurt, some canned peaches in a clear tub and a pizza box.

It made me feel sad, coming from an Italian family who always believed in being well-fed with plenty of food to spare. I took out my phone and opened my food delivery app as Fro came out of his room.

“What do you want for breakfast?” I asked him.

He sat on a stool on the opposite side of the island. “Why are you asking?”

I took my coffee from the machine and took a sip, wincing; I’d never had a black coffee before without milk or sugar. “My parents raised me to feed anyone who couldn’t feed themselves. So, that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Fro looked down, unsure. “You don’t have to, you know, the money you’re offering is more than enough to get me by.”

“Is that what you’re worried about? That I’ll take away from your salary?”

He didn’t respond.

“So, what do you want?”

Fro thought for a second. “Pancakes would be nice.”

I nodded and ordered on my app before choosing my breakfast and paying by card.

I leaned on the counter, my phone inside my pocket.

“Leo, do you mind if we discuss some... _ground rules_?” Fro asked, sliding a mug under the coffee machine and placing a new capsule inside it. “Nothing too strict,” he said, flustered. “I just want to give you the best experience; you’re saving me from a lot of stress, so I guess I just want to show my—“

“Fro,” I interrupted. “Tell me what you want to say.”

He inclined his head and shifted in his seat. “OK. Well... Just let me work through the list and then you can tell me what you disagree with.”

I nodded.

“If you want me to wear an _outfit,_ try and let me know a week in advance so I can find what you want and have it for you.”

I inclined my head. It seemed reasonable.

“Let me know a few days in advance if you want to have anal sex. Just so I can _prepare_ myself.”

That took me aback but, again, it made sense. I nodded.

“Try not to arrive too early, like you did last night, I want to surprise you.”  
  
I snorted, amused, and nodded again.

“And, no bondage. You can handcuff me, but bondage isn’t something I’m up for. I’ll do anything else for you, but not that.”

I cleared my throat. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem. Anything else?”

He shook his head. “No, that’s it.”

I smiled. “I think I can live with that.”

***-*-*-***

I stood in front of Fro’s door. It had been a month since our first night together as employer and employee. I had some news for him, so I was a little earlier than usual on this Friday night.

I knocked on the door. I waited for almost a minute before knocking again.

“Gimme a second,” Fro groaned beyond the door. As I heard him come closer, I looked at my phone, seeing the message he had sent me, while I had been in a meeting with Padre.

**Fro:** _I’m not feeling well. Mind if we cancel tonight? Sorry for the late notice :(_

“Shit!” I hissed. Why hadn’t I checked my phone earlier?

The door opened slowly in front of me. “Leo!” he breathed, relieved. He opened the door the rest of the way and let me in.

“Are you all right?” I asked him, closing the door behind me. “I only saw your text now.”

Fro nodded slowly. “Yeah, I got myself some medicine, but I have a feeling this’ll take a few days to pass.”

I bobbed my head. “I should have looked at my phone before coming,” I whispered.

he cocked his head at me.

“Padre... the don wants to take over the strip club tonight,” I explained. “And I guess we kind of need you so we can enter the club easier.”

Fro clenched his jaw. “Why am I needed?”

“We need you to ask for your job back, so we can book you and few dancers for our booth. You won’t have to _entertain_ us, just sit with us for a while and then lead us to his office to _negotiate_.”

He gulped. “It has to be tonight?”

I nodded. “Yeah, sorry.”

He walked over to the couch and sat down, fiddling with a piece of paper from the couch. “Well, you chose a convenient time for the raid,” he sighed.

I sat down beside him. “What is it?” I asked, gently taking the paper from his hand. I straightened the sheet and scanned the words. It was a letter from Zir, Fro’s landlord. He has increased the rent immensely.

“I hate to ask but...”

Smiling at him, I said, “I told you I’d take care of your money problems. I’ll try get Padre to take over Zir’s apartments as well.”

Fro nodded. “Thank you.”

“I told you I’d take care of you,” I said, leaning closer to him. My heart skipped a beat as we got closer, which had never happened before. But I had been missing him more and more since we had met; I thought I was just horny for him.

“Leo, I need to tell you what’s actually wrong,” Fro said, backing away from the kiss.

I furrowed my brow, concerned. “What is it?”

Fro drew in a breath. “Since I’ve started working for Zam, I’ve been taking testosterone supplements, to stop me from having periods. Earlier in the week, I was in some pain so I went to my doctor... and I have an infection, caused by the testosterone.” He paused. “So, I’m going to have to come off the T and start getting contraception or a different type of T. Because of that my period has come back for the first time in like five years, that’s what the text is about.”

I nodded. “Why take testosterone? I thought you said your testosterone levels were higher than your estrogen?”

“Not by much, otherwise I wouldn’t bleed for five days a month. I take the hormone because of my job. Wearing a thong and a pad together doesn’t work, trust me.”

“...Yeah, that sounds about right,” I admitted.

Fro took the pillow behind him and hugged it, curling himself up into a ball.

“Will I get you some pain relief?” I asked, concerned.

Fro shook his head. “No, I’ve just taken some.” He leaned onto my shoulder. “Leo?”

“Yeah?” I kissed his head.

“This might be the pain relief and the antibiotics mixing—and I know I work for you—but, I think I love you.”

I looked down at him, and he raised his head. His face dropped as he came to terms with what he said.

“Leo... I—I.” He sighed and looked away.

“Fro,” I whispered. “I think I love you too. I think of you all the time and I miss you when we’re apart,” I admitted.

He looked back at me, and I pecked his lips. My heartbeat changed in a way I had never experienced. We leaned closer, locking our lips in a passionate kiss. It was different from our usual lustful kisses. Very different. It was more relaxed and less forceful, like we were one.

We broke apart gently, a soft suction noise filling the air.

“When do we need to leave?” Fro asked.


	5. The Mob's Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mafia removes the Rainbow Strip's head and sees how bad Zam is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> Violence and mild gore  
> Major perv alert (Might wanna revise if you haven’t already)

“You OK?” I asked Fro as we walked from our car over to the Mob. They had been waiting for us in the carpark of _Rainbow Strip_.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just a little nervous,” he replied, switching his bag from one hand to the other.

“I promise we’ll get you out as soon as we can. We’ll come in as soon as we can arrange a booth,” I assured.

Fro stayed quiet and continued walking towards the group of mobsters.

Padre was the first to notice us, raising his silver head to peer over a mobster opposite him. When we were close to them, they separated, letting us into the circle.

“Leonardo,” Padre greeted, his Italian accent as strong as ever. He looked to Fro. “And you must be Frosaire.” He held out his hand to shake.

Fro inclined his head. “Yes, signore.” He shook Padre’s hand. “But Fro is fine.”

Padre nodded. “Many thanks for helping us tonight.”

He smiled. “It’s fine. It’s the least I could do for you. You’ll be making a lot of guys happier.”

“We’ll make this as easy as we can. Do you know the plan?”

***-*-*-***

Fro walked into the club, the quiet thump of music making its way through the dark building. It wasn’t happy to be back after a month of being away from this shithole.

The club had been open for about ten minutes, and he had to go ask for his job back. Why? because it was part of the plan.

He’d get his job back, the don would ring up for a booth, they’d arrive—with Fro as their dancer, and after a while, he’d bring them to Zam, so he could hand the place over the new management.

He wasn’t happy with the plan. He’d rather they just quietly came in and walked into his office. But according to Leo, that would “start a frenzy”.

Fro wanted to call bullshit, but he didn’t, he’d rather get his friends a new employer than leave them with fuckboy Zam.

He sighed and pushed forward the inner door. There were a few patrons sitting by the bar sipping spirits while neon coloured light flashed in the back.

He still fucking hated this place.

Fro clenched his jaw and walked off to the side, toward the booths and the narrow corridor to Zam’s office. He was tempted to talk to Nuko, the waiter at the bar, but he didn’t. He just wanted to get this over with.

“That’s it, Turvi,” came Zam’s muffled voice beyond the door. “Just. Like. That.”

Fro gulped. Turvi was a dancer on the skinnier side, like TJ, and wore scale-tight shorts and tiny tops whenever he was on stage. And if he was in Zam’s office, it meant Zam was grooming him. He’d do it pretty often, for no real reason other than to not cum alone.

Fro drew in a sharp breath and knocked on the door.

“Fuck’s sake,” Zam swore. “Yeah?”

He pushed open the door. Zam sat at his desk, sitting back in his large chair. A slender silver tail poked out from under the desk, Turvi’s.

“Well, look who’s back. What happened? You miss having so many guys worship you like a god with their offerings?” Zam sneered. He tucked his hand under his desk and a lewd gargle came after.

Fro bit the inside of his cheek. “You know why I’m here. I have to pay rent and you convinced your brother to up it again to get me back here so you groom me.”

Zam snorted, amused. “You know me all too well, Flamin’. But the thing is, you make me more money than any other dancer here. I lose out of profits when you’re gone. That’s how business is Flamin’.”

He looked away, disgusted. “Well?”

“Of course you can have your job back, Flamin’. But you owe me a lot of money, so care to do some overtime?”

Fro hated this fucking bull. He clenched his teeth. He wanted to growl and smash that smug smile into the mahogany desk. Zam would not rape him tonight for the sake of ‘lost profits’. Fro knew the Mob would succeed tonight, but he was trying to play him again like this. And it disgusted him. “Fine,” he seethed.

Zam smirked. “You know your dressing room and pole.”

He walked out and pulled out his phone, opening his messages. _I’m in_ , he texted Leo, walking through the dark club and towards the dressing rooms, Turvi and the other dancers on his mind.

***-*-*-***

I was pretty nervous about this raid. Which was strange, as I had been on so many since I started working for Padre. Maybe it was because of Fro? I wasn’t sure. I just knew that I wasn’t as calm as I usually was.

We walked into the busy strip club, the bassy music beating through my bones. Just like the night I met Fro, there were several dancers on stage and most tables had one dancing for them. I tore my eyes away from them, focusing on Padre as he dispersed the mobsters to clear out the patrons.

When there were Padre, Franco and I, I said, “Fro said he’s waiting in a booth for us.”

Padre nodded. “Lead on.”

I strode over to the booths, pausing by the one with the largest entrance, and pulled back the curtain. Inside was a large stage with three poles and a couch bigger than any I’d seen before. Fro sat on the stage in black lacey lingerie and heels, facing away from the curtain. Hanging from one pole was the white furdrake Franco had gotten with when we were here last.

“Hey, babes!” sang the furdrake, leaning towards us.

I made my way over to Fro. He stayed quiet and looked down at the drink in his hand. “You OK?” I whispered, kissing his head. “Did he do anything to you?” I knew very well what Zam was capable of. I wouldn’t mind whacking him if given the chance, but Padre wanted to keep this meeting civil.

“Hey, TJ,” Franco smirked, rubbing TJ’s calf. “You’re looking _fine_ tonight.”

TJ giggled, squatted down. “I’ve heard tonight will be great. Get the job done, and you won’t have to pay me,” he teased, playing with Franco’s tie. Franco grinned and kissed him.

Padre tutted, disgusted by this place. Not by the workers, but what they had to do and how accepting everyone was of it—as he had mentioned when we had first discussed the club.

Fro nodded. “No, he didn’t. I’m just not feeling great,” he whispered back.

“Cramps?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. He took a swing of whatever drink was in his glass.

He looked uncomfortable. Not just because of his cramps, that much I was sure of. I was sure it had to do with the fact he was in lingerie and was about to be surrounded at by almost a dozen bulls in the next few minutes.

I kissed his head. “They’re clearing the club as we speak. We’ll be talking to Zam soon.”

Fro forced a smile and glanced up at me.

“Don,” came Brando, Padre’s right-hand man, as he entered the booth. “All’s clear.”

Padre inclined his head and looked to me. “Might as well make ourselves known,” he said.

I nodded and looked to Fro. He drank the threat of his drink and stood beside me. He was taller than ever in his platform heels.

I fixed my suit jacket, running my hands over the holsters beneath, each one holding a Glock 17. I followed Padre out of the booth, followed closely by Fro, TJ and Franco.

outside was a dead silent strip club with the dancers sitting on the stage or at the bar as colourful lights lit up the stage and bar.

“I’ve never been this quiet,” Fro whispered to me, looking at the dancers. He shifted uncomfortably.

I looked at the other mobsters, most of which were quite open with their homoromantic relationships of past or current. They all seemed to have their eyes on Fro, practically drooling over him and getting hard, as if they knew he was different.

But in lingerie, how was he supposed to hide it?

Without a bulge, they saw him as being less of a dragon—like some bulls see dragonesses, as something to dominate and sleep with.

I clenched my jaw and scowled at them all, placing my arm around Fro.

They swiftly looked away and put on their best serious looks.

“Fro,” said Padre, “can you bring us to meet your boss about the new management?”

Fro nodded and led us away, keeping my arm around him. He brought us down a narrow corridor to a door with frosted glass. A pale light came from beyond the glass. I heard creaking and groaning from inside the room, making me uncomfortable. Fro drew in a sharp breath and rapped on the door.

There was a loud groan and huff. “Yeah!” called a male voice, clearly irritated.

Fro gulped and opened the door. He peered into the office. “I have some patrons who want to talk to you.”

“Oh?” he sounded intrigued. “Bring them in Flamin’.”

“Get ready,” he mumbled to me. He walked into the office, leaving the door open for us.

The nine mobsters, Padre and I filed in after him. I stood my Fro, keeping him close. Zam was a burly black and grey bull who was careless with his employees, considering we had just walked in on him fucking a silver dancer on his desk. He was used to being in control of others and escaping trouble, so having the mafia on his doorstep while he was taking advantage of his employee must have been a shock for him.

He back away from the silver bull and tucked his cock into his fly. “Turvi, go out the back.”

The dancer swiftly got off the desk and to his feet, grabbed his sorts, and bolted out the side door.

Zam sighed. “Well played, Frosairé. well played.”

Fro flinched at the name. Even though that wasn’t his name. There was no accent on his name—I checked.

So why did the name cause such a reaction?

Padre scowled at Zam. “So, you know who we are? Good. Let’s get started on getting this place under new management, shall we?”

He tutted and sighed. “Yes, yes. So long as I come out alive, I’ll cooperate.”

“You can go now,” I whispered to Fro.

He shook his head. “No, I’m making sure he does as he’s told.”

I looked back at Padre and Zam. Mostly, he was cooperating, offering all the information Padre asked him for.

“What about the tapes? Do you have any pornography of your employees and patrons?” Padre asked.

“Why? You want to buy some as well?” Zam smirked.

Fro tensed up.

“Where are the tapes?” Padre demanded, ignoring his comment.

Zam glanced aside at the old computer monitor to the side on a small desk, hooked up to a videocassette player.

“Who has copies?”

“I’m not squealing.”

“Who?” Padre seethed. “Understand that I know _everyone_ in this city. I’ll know who has them and I’ll _politely_ ask for them back.”

Zam shrugged and looked to Fro. “I want you to know that there has been a _very_ high demand for videos of you. And after working here for five years, I only have the one video to offer. But your rodeo with mafia-boy was enough for them. And you’ve made me a fortune.” He was grinning from ear to ear while Fro’s eyes glistened with tears. He knew what he was doing, and I hated him for it.

I clenched my jaw and scowled at him. “The don asked you a question,” I demanded, pushing him for an answer.

He chuckled and stood up. “You’ll never know; it was all paid for with cash.”

A shot fired and Zam stumbled back, placing a hand over his upper chest. He gasped and looked up. Padre looked in my direction; so did everyone else. I glanced at Fro. He held a pistol in his hand, aiming at Zam. I tapped my holsters, one of my Glocks was missing, and Fro was holding it.

Fro stepped forward, still aiming for Zam. Padre stepped aside, letting Fro handle this. Zam was in shock, and Fro was ready to abuse that.

Before Zam could react any further, Fro hit him with the butt of the pistol and slammed his head onto the mahogany desk. He pressed the muzzle of the gun against Zam’s temple.

“Who?” Fro said between clenched teeth.

“You wouldn’t kn—.”

“Have they been here before?”

Zam hesitated.

“Then I know who they fucking are,” he spat. With his free hand, he pulled out a pen and paper from the corner of Zam’s desk. “I’m gonna ask one more time; who?”

Zam listed names and Fro wrote them down. His handwriting was neater than I expected, considering he held the pistol in the hand he shot with. I figured he had ambiguous hands _and_ ambiguous genitalia.

After he was done with Zam, Fro handed Padre the list of names and handed me back the Glock. “I’ll see you outside,” he said, pecking my cheek. He left the office, leaving me with a blood-splattered gun.

I looked back at Padre. He gestured his head to the door, telling me to follow him. I nodded and followed him. He was fast for a bull in heels; he was almost all the way to the _VIP_ doors. I walked after him, cleaning off my pistol with a cloth from my pocket.

I followed Fro through the doors, passed all the backstage booths and through a black curtain at the end of the hall. Behind it was an empty dressing room with a long mirror with small lights and a counter on one side, across from the curtain. Lockers and a long couch were opposite that the mirror side, beside the curtain.

Fro was already changing, removing his thong and pulling up a pair of briefs.

“Are you OK?” I asked him, coming closer.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. He sounded genuinely cheery.

“Did it feel good to pull the trigger?”

Fro laughed. “Yes it did, Daddy-o.” He removed his bra and wrapped his wrists around my neck, hanging from it.

I kissed his lips. “Glad you’re happy with yourself.”

He kissed me passionately. “Can we go? I can’t spend another _second_ in this place.”

I pulled him up. “Yeah, I’ll wait for you outside. Padre wants me to bring you home.”


	6. Uncovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The don gets personal with Fro. Too personal. And uncovers a troubling secret that shouldn'y have been brought up in front of anyone else.

I stirred as the morning sun poured onto my face through the large, double French doors to the balcony. Opening my eyes, I remembered what had happened the night before, about the raid, and Zam, and what Fro had done.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. For a dragon who had never held a gun before, he had good aim. I rubbed Fro’s shoulder and kissed his head.

He moaned quietly.

“How are you feeling?” I whispered.

Fro hugged me tighter. “Like something is squeezing my insides,” he huffed.

I ran my fingers through his long hair. “It’s really as bad as they say, huh?”

“Yeah,” Fro sighed, opening his eyes. “Will you be doing much today?”

“Just introducing you to my family, nothing much.”

He huffed and rolled onto his back. “Do I have to?” he groaned.

“Yes. you’re my goomah, and other mobsters need to know.”

Fro sighed again and sat up.

I slid up beside him. We needed to change the subject. “So, why did you tense up when Zam called you—?”

“Frosairé?”

“Yeah.”

He drew in a breath and leaned against the headboard. “My birth cert was supposed to say _Frosairé,_ but it says _Frosaire_. And that’s what I’ve gone by all my life. But my mother was the only one who ever called me Frosairé. I guess hearing Zam call me that... it wasn’t nice.”

I looked down. “I see.”

“Yeah.” He looked aside. “Is he all right?”

It surprised me he’d even bring him up. “You care about that pervert?”

“No, not really. I just want to know if he’ll survive, so I don’t end up with his death on my hands.”

“You shot him in the shoulder. He’ll be in a sling for a few weeks, but he’ll be fine.”

Fro nodded. “Okay.”

I shuffled closer to him. “Are you ready to meet my family?”

He paused. “Sure,” he said flatly.

“What is it?”

“I... I’m just not really good with parents.”

“Fro, what your parents did wasn’t your fault. Unless you did something?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You’ll get on fine with them. Padre was praising you until all hours last night. And Madre and Lori really want to meet you.” I slid out of bed, stretching.

“Who’s Lori?”

“My younger brother?” I reminded him.

Fro shook his head, looking confused.

I had told Lori about Fro but didn’t tell Fro about Lori. “He’s fifteen and you play the same video-games,” I stated, pulling open my built-in wardrobe.

“He sounds wonderful,” Fro said mordantly. He got out of bed. “Is it short for something?”

“Lorenzo.”

Fro hummed and picked up his jeans and shirt from the end bed couch. He disappeared into my ensuite bathroom while I got changed into a suit.

As I fixed my suit in the mirror, Fro reemerged from the bathroom and cuddled me from behind. I smoothed my tie and looked over my shoulder.

“Bad cramps?”

He kept his face against my jacket. “Yeah,” he said, his voice muffled.

I kissed his head. “I’ll get you some pain-relief with your breakfast. You ready?”

He raised his head. “Yeah.”

I led him out to the corridor, peering over the balcony to see if anyone was in the checkered tile foyer below. It was empty. We walked down one of the curved staircases.

We entered the dining room. Madre came out from the adjoining kitchen, two plates of sfogliatelle and necci in hand; my favourite breakfasts.

“There’s panettone and more of this on its way,” Madre said, putting down plates. She smiled at Fro. “And you must be Frosaire. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

Fro inclined his head. “You too, Signora Russo.”

Madre cocked a brow at me, impressed. I gave her a shy smile.

“Sit, both of you,” she insisted. “Oh, Leo, get the panettone, will you? It’s on the island counter.”

“Sì, Madre,” I replied as she bustled out of the room.

Fro was smiling as he sat to the table, relaxed.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Your mother’s nice.”

“She’s said all of two words to you.”

His smile turned into a frown. “I like her, okay? Is that so bad?”

 _He misses his mother,_ I thought to myself.

“I guess not. You should try the pastries,” I said with a wink, pointing to the sfogliatelle. I turned around and walked into the rustic kitchen. In the centre was the marble island with a panettone sitting on top. I picked up the plate and broke off a small piece from the sweetbread. But then I turned around, remembering the pain relief for Fro. I rummaged around in a press and I found some paracetamol. I popped out two pills and walked back towards the dining table.

I slid over beside Fro and placed the plate on the table. We waited for the others to come as I informed him about each breakfast piece.

It was short and sweet breakfast, but Padre wanted to talk to us after. So, Lori left when he was finished.

“Is this about what I did to Zam?” Fro asked, looking to the top of the table.

Padre smiled and shook his head. “No, no. I’ve been looking into you since Leonardo told me about you.”

He glanced at me. “How much do you know?”

“A lot. Almost everything.”

Fro bobbed his head and took a sip of his tea. “Wonderful.”

“So, why not go to college, since you were living here already?”

He smiled and shook his head. “I was broke, that’s why. I still had to pay off some tuition fees.”

He had never mentioned he had planned on college, or what he had wanted to do after school. “What would you have studied?” I asked.

“English, a bachelor of arts,” he said, tapping his cup.

“Wouldn’t your parents have helped you pay it off?” Padre continued.

Fro looked down. “Maybe... but they had kicked me out a few months previous, and I had very little so I didn’t even ask.”

“Why did they kick you out?” Madre asked sympathetically.

I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“They had their reasons,” he shrugged, taking another sip of his tea.

“Was it because you were pregnant?”

Fro almost spat out his drink. He spluttered. “How did you know about that?”

I looked at him, surprised. Who was the father? My first thought was the bull he had lost his virginity to.

Padre looked down. “You had an abortion eight years ago, didn’t you?” he said softly.

Fro gulped.

“Who?” I asked, trying to catch his eye.

“You don’t want to know,” he mumbled.

“Did you know him?”

“I thought I did.”

“Rape,” Padre whispered. “Fro, I’m sorry, I should have brought this up privately.”

He stayed quiet. He wanted to snap back at him, I could tell when his hand curled up into a fist, but he didn’t. “I—I need a minute,” he said. He rose to his feet ad walked out.

I stood up, but Madre touched my hand. “Leave him,” she whispered. “Let him gather himself.”

I looked away and sat down again, biting my tongue.

***-*-*-***

It had been a while since Fro had left Padre’s interrogation, and I wanted to make sure he was OK.

“Fro?” I called, entering my bedroom. No one was there, not even out on the balcony.

I furrowed my brow and walked out, walking to the next room, Lori’s. Maybe he had seen Fro.

“Lori?” I called, knocking on his door. “You in there?”

There wasn’t a response, so he probably wasn’t inside.

The only other place he could be was the games room, on the other side of the foyer. I walked over, passed the staircases and entered the room. Sure enough, Lori was there, sitting in a beanbag playing a rpg. Beside him on another beanbag was Fro, playing the same game on a split screen.

I walked up behind them as they silently fought together, shooting whatever target they could.

I pecked Fro’s head. He ignored me, focusing on the game.

I stood aside, letting them finish. Lori smiled at Fro.

“Told you,” Fro said smugly.

Lori gave him a sideways glance but nodded. “Thanks.”

Fro set aside his controller and looked back to me. “Did you want something?”

“Can we talk?” I asked, standing straight.

“Sure,” he sighed. “Another round later, Junior?”

Lori nodded.

We walked out, leaving Lori to his game.

“Junior, huh?”

“What? he said that’s what most people call him, so I respected it.”

I nodded. “Fair enough.”

We walked into my room, and I removed my jacket.

“Are you all right?” I asked. “I know I should have followed earlier, but I wasn’t too sure what to do.”

“No, I needed the time,” he said, sitting on the black end bed bench. “My hormones are all over the place.”

I sat down beside him. “Fro, who was he?” I asked as softly as I could.

“I’d rather not talk about this.”

“Did you press charges?”

“I had _nothing_. How was I supposed to do that? And he was cop anyways, they would have covered it up,” he snapped.

“Fro, you’re part of the family, let us help you.”

“Leo, I’ve moved on, leave it be.” He pushed himself to his feet.

“Just tell me who he was, so we can keep an eye out for him,” I pleaded.

Fro turned away. “Is that all that matters? What happens to him? What about all I’ve been through? I gave up my dream course, my dream job, my mental stability and instead of comforting me, you want to know who the father was?!”

I looked away. “I know, but I want to take care of you. I told you I would.”

He bit his lip. “I had nothing to offer that child. When I found out, I was so scared he would too, and hurt me to kill the embryo. So I waited til my mum was home again, on my hatchday, and told her everything. She called me a liar, a whore who didn’t know who that father was; that she knew about my relationship with Degon and that he made me a whore.” Fro stopped.

“I trusted her. I loved her. She was all I had. And he turned her against me,” he swallowed back tears. “I couldn’t carry my father’s child after what he had done to me and her. So I worked three jobs and got the abortion.”

“Your father... he was the one who...” I shook my head. “Fro,” I felt awful. I knew I wouldn’t like the answer, but this was worse than I could have imagined.

He sat down beside me. “My grandmother was ill, so my mum used to travel to her. At first, it was once a month, but over two years her visits got more regular. While she’d be driving up to her or back to us, he’d take his opportunity. It started when I was sixteen. It was awful. That was why Degon and I started seeing each other when my mum would be away. He took care of me when he could, and after a while of our _meetups_ , when Degon was busy and I was worried he come into me, he stopped. So, I thought he was done. But obviously, I was wrong,” he recounted, holding my hand.

“I didn’t want her to worry about me, she had enough going on. So I suffered silently.” he released a shaky breath. “I wanted to leave this all behind, that’s why I never told you.”

“That’s why he kicked you out, to keep you quiet,” I concluded.

Fro nodded and wiped away his tears. “Will you tell Don?”

“He cares about you as much as I do. If I do, he’ll just keep an eye out for him, We won’t do anything and no one will know why we’re watching him. That much I can promise.”

“Okay. Just... don’t tell him all the details. He only needs to know who. I don’t need this to get personal.”

I touched his face, caressing his cheek. “I promise you, we’ll tell you if he ever comes into Qubus.”


	7. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Fro live their sexual fantasies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since these two have had some fun, so here it is, at their kinkiest (almost).

**It’s been a while since these two have had some fun, so here it is, at their kinkiest (almost).**

“Is Daddy-o ready?” Fro teased, cuddling me from behind. I could feel his lingerie pressed up against my bare scales.

I hummed, finishing my beer and turning around on my stool. Black lacey lingerie hugged his body, matched with heels. “You look divine.”

Fro smiled playfully, looking over my naked body. “I have a request for tonights... _fuckaton_.”

“Oh?” I asked, pulling him closer and kissing his shoulder. I knew this bra wouldn’t stay on him for long, not while I was here.

He moaned encouragingly. “Yeah. Just this once, I promise.”

I removed my lips from his scales. “Fro, what is it?”

Fro looked down. “Come with me, Daddy-o.” He walked away, his heels echoing down the dark hallway.

I slid off my stool and followed him into the cosy-lit bedroom.

“Will I take off my heels?” Fro asked, picking up something from the dresser.

“If you want to be fucked standing up, yes. You’re tall enough as it is,” I said, coming up behind him and kissing his shoulder. In his hands was a black leather jockstrap with a hole for a dick and a something weighty at the front, above the hole. “What’s this?”

Fro looked back at me and kissed my head. “A strap-on… for double penetration,” he said shyly.

“I like the sound of that.” I took the jockstrap from him. It had a black dildo on its front, the same size, shape and colour as my dick. It looked so natural against my black underbelly and silver scales.

He turned around. “I’ve wanted this for a while, so I thought it would be a nice toy to buy.”

“And I don’t have to share,” I smirked.

Fro giggled. “That’s the best part... well, that and my thong.”

I kissed his lips. “Oh?”

“There’s a slit in it for my pussy,” he whispered.

“Oh fuck you,” I cursed under my breath. “As if I weren’t hard enough.”

Fro released another cheeky giggle and lifted his foot to remove his stiletto heel. “That’s the plan.” He kissed my shoulder thrice as he took off his shoe. “Are you OK with wearing the strap-on?”

I turned his head towards me. “Fro-Fro, I’d be delighted to let you fulfil for fantasy. But, only if you fulfil mine.” I kissed his snout.

He removed his other heel. “And what’s that?”

I leaned closer to him and kissed his jaw. “Tonight’s the night you knot me.” I stepped back. Fro was frozen still, unsure how to react.

“Eh... sure, if you want,” he agreed hesitantly.

I wrapped an arm around him, pecking his lips. “So, what exactly do you mean by double penetration?”

Fro smiled and chuckled. “What do you think it means? Two dicks inside me. That’s what I want.”

“Both holes, though? Or just your pussy?”

He shrugged. “Whichever you want, Dadddy-o. Just lube up the dildo first.”

“Alright then,” I breathed, taken aback by the amount of possibilities he offered me. “So what’s first?”

Fro walked away and leaned up against the far wall. He raised one of his legs, “Is against the wall alright with you, Daddy-o?”

I pinched the bridge of my nose and clenched my jaw, trying to contain my urge to pound him right where he stood. “Fuck you,” I grumbled.

He giggled. “If you really want to.”

I pulled on the jockstrap, securing it around my waist. On the dresser beside me was a bottle of lube. I squeezed some out and rubbed it on both my dick and the dildo. “Did you purposefully get a dildo this size and colour?” I tossed the bottle of lube on to the bed and took his leg and placed it on my hip. I kissed his chest and plucked his bra strap.

“I wanted it to feel and look as natural as it could for you,” he breathed. “Will I take the bra off?”

I nodded. “Yeah.” I kissed his shoulder and moved my waist closer to his holes, the tip of my dick nuzzling his thong.

Fro removed his bra. “Nice to know you’re eager.” He reached behind him, taking the dildo and moving it to his asshole.

I moved the string of his thong aside and pressed the dildo into him. He had prepared himself before my arrival; the dildo went in easily.

He exhaled slowly, taking the first inch. “Mmm!”

I kissed his jaw and parted his pussy lips, separating the slit in his thong. He felt warm and slick; ready for a pounding.

I pushed myself and the dildo into him. Fro bit his lip and whined. He was tighter than I had ever felt, the dildo pressing against my dick through his thin wall.

“Fuck!” I gasped.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Fro breathed, leaning heavily on the bare wall.

I captured his lips and pushed myself in farther. “Why do you have to be so fucking tall?” I complained, looking down; I still had another inch to go, but I couldn’t get any closer.

Fro groaned, shifting on his foot. “Sorry, let me just become a few inches shorter,” he retorted.

I snorted amusingly and put a hand on his side to help balance him. “You ready?”

Fro kissed me deeply. “Be a shame if I weren’t.”

I grinned and pulled back, pulling all but the heads of the dildo and my dick out. I gripped his knee, holding it at my shoulder, and slammed into him. Fro buckled at the movement and wrapped an arm around my neck. He threw his head back, moaning.

I clenched my jaw. Fuck! He felt good, and I would never get used to it.

I kissed his neck and pulled out again, before thrusting into him. I balanced his knee on my shoulder and moved my hand to his ass, getting a better grip on him. He rocked between the wall and my body, wrapping his tail around my leg for extra support.

“You likin’ that?” I breathed, kissing his cheek. I kept a smooth pace, thrusting into him steadily but roughly.

Fro bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah!” He took his hand from the wall and rubbed his clit in a circular motion through his lacey thong.

I bit the scales of his collarbone, leaving a black mark in my wake. Running my tongue over the hickey, I quickened my thrusts. Fro whined in my ear and kissed the black, crescent moon-shaped marking that sat between my brown.

“Leo,” he breathed, rocking against me. He muffled a whine as I bit his nipple.

I ran my tongue over his nipple, soothing it. “Yeah.”

“Want to bring this to bed?”

I kissed his lips. “Would love to.” I pulled out of him and lowered his leg.

Fro kissed me teasingly and walked over to the mattress. He lay down on it, his legs spread. His sweaty body heaved in the lamplight, begging to be touched again.

I crawled onto the bed and kissed him lustfully, moaning in each other’s mouth. I slipped my hand under Fro’s thong and slid it off him, kissing him repeatedly. Tossing his underwear aside, I tucked myself in between his legs until his ass sat on my lap and my dick barely touched his slit.

I sat up, looking at his slick opening. I pulled aside one of his lips; he shivered as my cold thumb touched his warmth.

“Do you want a two-in-one?” I asked, picking up my dick and rubbing the tip between his lips.

Fro chuckled. “You read my mind, Daddy-o.”

I smirked and grabbed the bottle of lube on the covers. I squeezed some onto my palm and rubbed it onto the dildo and my dick. It tingled my hot cock as I poured more onto my fingers. I rubbed it around Fro’s pussy and rubbed some inside his inner lips.

Fro whined and released a shaky breath. He reached down to stroke his hole, biting his lip. I removed my fingers, watching him prepare himself.

He pressed three fingers in until he was down to his knuckle. I placed my hands on his hips, stroking his scales with my thumbs. He removed his fingers and pushed them in again.

“Just... take it slow, OK? Maybe one at a time,” Fro breathed, removing his fingers and putting his hands under the pillow.

I nodded and grabbed the dildo first. I adjusted it to press against his pussy and pushed it in slowly.

“Ah!” Fro gasped, watching me thrust my hips against him. His head lolled back with a sweet moan as slick noises came from his pussy.

“I think you’re finally getting used to this,” I mused, leaning back. I slid my thumb in above the dildo, stretching him a little more.

Fro’s legs tightened around my waist. “Getting used to what?”

“Being fucked. You’re lasting longer and you don’t seem as sensitive as when we first started.” I kept my steady pace, keeping a hand on his hip so he rocked with me.

He gripped the pillow. “I guess so. Still feels great though.”

I slammed into him, and he whimpered. His grip on my waist tightened, and he clenched the pillow. “I can see that.”

Fro smirked. I felt his tail twine with mine as he eyed me lustfully. “I’m ready.”

I obliged, pulling out the dildo until all but the very tip was inside him. I took my dick in hand and pressed the head inside him.

“Oh!” Fro gasped, lowering his legs and flexing his hands.

I placed both my hands on his hips. It was a tight squeeze. “Tell me when,” I grunted.

He lay back, taking deep breaths. He slowly loosened around me and the dildo. “Ready,” Fro whispered.

I grasped his hips and nudged myself further inward.

Fro clenched his pillow and whined through a bit lip. “Don’t stop!” he squealed. He forced himself to look at where we met, eyes watering.

I bent down and rested my head on his chest. I was almost completely in and I was ready to cum with how he squeezed me. He kissed my head and ran a hand through my hair.

“Just a little more,” he grunted.

I stopped, I couldn’t go any deeper. “I need you to relax, Fro.” Kissing his chest, I forced myself up onto my hands and knees.

Fro nodded and breathed again. I waited patiently; I knew it’d be worth it; he’d soon be slick and warm and begging to cum, I was sure of it.

Finally, he gave me the nod of approval and I pulled out and thrust back in easily, kneeling above him. He whimpered beneath me and clenched his pillow.

I rocked against him, slowly at first so he could adjust completely. It wasn’t long before Fro looked straight at me, a sign that he was ready for more.

And so, I accommodated, quickening my pace and becoming more ferocious with every thrust. Fro’s legs buckled and quaked. He whimpered and whined beneath me. He was slick and warm and tight, and I loved it.

I stayed kneeling, listening to the sweet noises he made; like the moans and whimpers of his mouth, and the sloppy sounds of his pussy.

“Leo!” Fro whimpered. His pussy clenched briefly and my dick twitched. He hyperventilate and wriggled. “I—I’m gonna—!”

I got lower and took his lips, continuing my vicious pace; I wasn’t pulling out until he pushed me out, squirting.

He whined in my mouth and squeezed me and the dildo, pushing me to my climax. I pushed my seed further into him, letting him know I wasn’t stopping.

Fro gripped my shoulders and groaned, breaking away from me. “Don’t tell me you’re trying to breed me,” he said, sounding tiredly amused. “It won’t happen; there’s no egg.”

I chuckled. “If you want me out, you gotta force me out.” I kissed him twice and smacked his ass.

“Better pick up the pace again then, Daddy-o.” He lay there submissively. “Don’t make me pull out the vibrator.”

I tutted and smacked his ass again. “Don’t threaten me when Daddy-o is treating you so well.”

Fro sighed and release a slutty whine. “Then ravage me, Daddy-o.”

I never thought he could be this slutty. I pursed my lips and nodded; what else was I supposed to do?

I knelt back and trusted into him so hard Fro yelped louder than I had ever heard. I paused and glanced from him to the wall, the wall he and his neighbour shared.

He covered his mouth. “Sorry, it felt good.”

I snorted, amused. “I hope your neighbours know that.”

“Little Boss can’t handle trouble?” Fro smirked.

I thrust into him as deep as last time, smirking right back at him.

He groaned, keeping his mouth shut and wrapping his legs around me again. “Fuck... you.”

I stuck my tongue out and fucked him deep and quick. I could feel my cum sticking to my dick and sliding in between me and the dildo.

Fro threw his head back, gripping me and the pillow harder than ever. “Oh! Leo!... Fuck!” he cried out. His pussy clenched around me again.

“Close again?”

He groaned and reached down to his pussy, rubbing his clit viciously in a circular motion. He ground his teeth together and took a leg in his other hand.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” I said with a grunt. I picked up his other leg and kissed his knee, balancing it on my shoulder.

Fro’s pussy tightened again, harder than before. He arched his back as he pushed me out a little and the dildo buckled. I pulled out, and he squirted, dispersing the liquid with his hand.

He groaned loudly and relaxed his legs, letting them fall limply on the mattress. I backed away and stood up, taking off the jockstrap and removing the dildo from the harness. It was slick with cum. I fell onto the bed and licked it off, looking at Fro as he caught his breath.

Fro ran a hand down my torso and ran his hand on my dick, scrapping off the cum and licking it off his hand. “Thank you,” he said, “that meant a lot.” He reached down to his vent and slipped his fingers in, scooping out what cum he could. He sucked his fingers clean, eyeing me cheekily.

I grinned and slid the dildo into my mouth, sucking it clean. “It was fun. Very kinky. Might do it again, if you want.”

Fro snuggled in beside me. “I think I’d like that.”

“Don’t get all cuddly just yet,” I warned.

He looked up at me, confused. “Why?”

I reached down, touching the tip of his dick, peeking out of his upper vent. “To fulfil my fantasy.”

Fro looked aside. “Are you sure?”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely,” I grinned.

He didn’t seem very pleased. I hadn’t seen him this way since we first met all those weeks ago.

“What is it?”

“I’ve never topped anyone before,” he admitted.

I kissed his head. “There’s a first time for everything.”

Fro hesitantly nodded. “OK, I’ll try. Just... don’t expect much.”

I smiled. “I just expect a knot.”

He shook his head with a smile and got to his knees. He settled below me and lay down, placing his hands on my thighs and separating my legs. Fro pressed his tongue into my hole, thrusting it gently to slowly stretch me.

“Mmm, that’s nice, Fro,” I gasped, watching him take care of me.

Fro glanced up at me, acknowledging my compliment, and removed his tongue, replacing it with two fingers. He pumped them at a relaxed speed, brushing against my prostate a few times.

I put a hand behind my head, enjoying the view as he prepared me.

He moved up, taking my dick in his mouth and keeping his comfortable pace. I gasped as he wrapped me in slick warmth.

I groaned, running my hand through his hair. He kept sucking and pumping, extending a third finger and sliding it inside me. I ground my teeth and removed his hair bobbin from his hair, his black locks falling onto my stomach. With his other hand he reached up for his hair tie, but I rolled it onto my wrist and tucked my hand behind the pillow beneath my head.

Fro grunted in frustration and gave up, thrusting his fingers sharply against my prostate. I jerked and squeaked in surprise. I never knew he could play dirty.

I saw a flash of a grin on his face as he kept abusing my prostate, pushing me close to a second climax.

He bobbed his head up and down, wrapping his tongue around my dick, and pumped his fingers deeper into me, continuously hitting my prostate.

“Oh, Fro!” I groaned, throwing my head back.

My moans and gasps fueled the pace of his bobbing head and thrusting fingers. Drops of pre-cum flowed from my tip as I twitched in his mouth.

I grunted as I came in Fro’s mouth. He removed his fingers from my hole and drank what he could before removing himself from my dick. He swiftly licked up my mess, cleaning my scales and dick of cum.

I lay on my back, gasping as I looked up at Fro and he rose onto his knees, picking up the bottle of lube.

“You sure you want this?” he asked.

“Fuck yeah,” I gasped. I reached down between my legs, stroking the tip of his dick; it had yet to fully emerge from hiding.

I slid my fingers into his slit, coaxing him to come out. Fro watched, letting me stroke the prize inside.

“There it is,” I smiled, watching as he extended until all but the knot was out. I brought back my fingers, licking his natural lubricant from them.

Fro crawled up to me, planting kisses on my shoulder. “How should we do this?” He kissed my cheek and then my lips.

I rolled onto my side. “Spooning?”

He pecked my cheek. “I like that.” He lay beside me and lifted my ass cheek. “You ready?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Fro.”

Fro tutted and slid into me. He winced. “I think I get it now.”

“Yeah?” I breathed, staying calm as he settled inside me.

“The warmth and the tightness. I get why tops like it so much.”

I propped myself up to look at him. He kissed me, moving his hand to lift my leg and position my foot behind his ass. He thrust against me, starting his movement.

I gripped the pillow with a moan. Fro nuzzled my cheek and kept his easy pace. I could feel every inch of his dick inside me, throbbing ever so slightly as it glided.

I gasped, holding Fro’s head and locking eyes with him. He kissed me deeply, gripping my ass.

“You feel _great_.” He bit his lip and growled. He nipped at my neck, grunting quietly.

“Right back at you,” I said with a gasp as he hit my prostate. I shuddered.

“Did I hit Daddy-o’s sweet spot?” He teased. He licked my nipple with a grin and slammed into me again, hitting my prostate.

I yelped and crumpled, feeling my dick get hard again. “Again, Fro! Abuse it!” I begged, something I didn’t know I could do.

Fro hummed and kissed me. “As you wish, Daddy-o.” He obliged, slamming into me, his hips smacking my ass and his dick abusing my prostate. I felt his dick throb harder as my own leaked on the sheets.

He had me begging for more, crying to cum, and he would not ignore my pleas. He gave me what I wanted and made me a sweaty, breathless, near-cumming mess.

“Fro!” I grunted, “put your knot inside me! I’m close!”

Fro gripped my waist and forced his knot into me. I heard a ‘pop’ as he knotted me.

I shuddered. “Fuck!” I was so close!

“Leo,” Fro said breathlessly. “Do you want anything else before I cum?”

I groaned. “F-fuck me with it.”

He took my head and kissed me before tearing out his knot. I whined in his mouth, but before I could get over the discomfort, he forced it back into me. He knotted me for a little while longer before locking it inside me and cumming, attacking my prostate one last time.

I groaned, cumming as he came in me. “Fuck!” That knot felt good! But fuck, I was sore!


End file.
